Dark Infinity
by SGVero
Summary: Brennan contracts a serious illness and is stuck in a loop of nightmares concerining Shalimar's death. Will he ever be able to break free from having to see the death of the one he loves over and over again?


Author's Note: So I wasn't really comfortable with the first story I wrote for English. I liked it and everything – I liked the plot and how the story itself came out – but I let my mom read it, and she got confused… So my teacher would probably get lost reading it too. I wrote a second one to replace the first one, I'm not sure I like it as much but it's definitely less confusing… I hope. :P Who knows, maybe I'll end up writing a third one. TT… Anyway, enjoy! Here's round two lol!

P.S. Dark Infinity…? I need better titles. :P Thanks for those who read and reviewed my first story, much love to you!

--------------------------------------

Brennan Mulwray grasped the silver ring of metal on his index finger and angrily tore it off. After stealing one final glance at it, he hurled the ring into the air. Channeling the electrical energy in his body into his fingertips, Brennan growled and shot a bolt of electricity at the ring. He watched to his satisfaction as it exploded into oblivion.

All the pain and suffering he had gone through to find a place where he belonged, and for what? Absolutely nothing. What was the point of having supernatural powers if they weren't even enough to save the one person you truly loved?

He still remembered the day the "experiment" had taken place. During his childhood Brennan had contracted a rare and fatal disease of DNA degeneration. Fortunately he had stumbled across a group of genetic engineers that were experimenting in the very field of genetics that threatened Brennan's life. One of the scientists named Adam Kane had been able to stop the deterioration of Brennan's DNA, but not without a cost. His DNA began to mutate, resulting in the capability of supernatural abilities. At first, Brennan had been awed by this newfound ability; but after awhile, however, he had grown to detest it, for it separated him from the rest of the world.

He had believed it a miracle when he had found others who, like him, had been experimented on. It had been difficult, but he had at last been able to overcome his former feelings of rejection and isolation. For the first time in a long time he had felt a sense of belonging. For awhile, he was actually happy again.

Today was the day that everything changed, the day Brennan once again felt the desire to be normal. He even went as far as to wish that he had died instead of being experimented on and turned into a freak of nature.

Shalimar, the woman he had come to know and love dearly, had breathed her last that morning. The mutation of her DNA had become unstable and had eventually grown too powerful for her body to take.

Brennan shook his head and lay down on a nearby park bench. His head was swarming with thoughts; his heart ached in pain and he felt lost and confused. Images flashed across his eyes; images of Shalimar when she had still been in the realm of the living, images of his friends, images of mutants using their powers for reasons that were known by God

alone. He was sick of being a different, of being a freak. All he wanted was for it to stop.

He sighed as his eyelids began to droop; he was exhausted. The last thought that ran through his brain before he fell into a restless sleep was of the possibility of suicide.

--------------------------------------

"Brennan, wake up!"

Brennan's eyes closed, if possible, even tighter. "No, 'stoo early."

"Come on! We need your help!"

Brennan slowly pried his eyes open. Squinting in the light, he managed to make out the silhouette of Emma DeLauro, one of his close mutant friends. "Emma? Whassa matter?"

"Shalimar's in trouble!"

"Shalimar?" Brennan sat up as the drowsiness suddenly vanished from his body and mind. He hastily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up to follow Emma.

"Adam doesn't know how to save her."

"Save her?" Brennan's heart nearly stopped. "Why, what's wrong with her?"

"We're not sure; her DNA is mutating so fast, it's out of control."

A grave expression crept its way onto Brennan's already pallid features. The two of them burst into the laboratory in which Adam was working fervently to find a cure for Shalimar's sudden illness.

"Brennan, just in time! Get over here, her heart just started to fibrillate!"

Brennan ran to Shalimar's side. For a split second he froze, dazed by the chalky color of Shalimar's skin and her trembling body. Suddenly he realized that he could try to save her; he could use his powers to try and stop the fibrillation of her heart.

"Come on, Shal, stay with me!" He channeled some electrical energy into his fingers and released it into her heart. His heart fell as he realized his attempt was unsuccessful. He tried once more, but again to no avail. His heart was gripped by fear, panic nearly choking the breath from his lungs.

"Adam, it's not working!"

"Keep trying!"

Brennan tried one last time, this time using a bit more power – but it was hopeless. His worst fears were confirmed as the lines on the heart monitor reflecting Shalimar's vital signs suddenly fell flat, emitting a long, piercing beep.

"Shalimar?" Brennan shook her body, gently at first, but then more vigorously, as if attempting to shake her back to life. "No," Brennan cried, tears cascading down his cheeks like a silent waterfall. He fell to his knees, unable to believe that the life of the one he loved just faded before his very eyes.

"I'm sorry, Brennan." Adam reached to place his hand on Brennan's shoulder, but Brennan jerked away. He quickly got to his feet and ran out of the room, leaving Adam and Emma behind with the deceased body of Shalimar.

--------------------------------------

"Shalimar, come here."

Shalimar looked up, eyebrows raised. "What is it, Adam?" She rose from the couch and asked, "Is he awake?"

"No, but signs show he's becoming more and more unstable. These incessant nightmares that he has are becoming more of a problem."

Shalimar followed Adam to the laboratory and immediately went to Brennan's side. A week ago he had fallen ill with some mysterious disease, and he had been unconscious ever since. He appeared to be trapped in the fantasy world with no way of escape, and whatever happened directly affected Brennan in the real world.

"What can we do?" Shalimar sighed as she gently stroked Brennan's cheek. "I feel so useless…"

"There's nothing you can do, Shalimar." Adam sighed heavily. "There's nothing anyone can do. Brennan has to pull through this one on his own."

"Why can't we do anything!" Shalimar rose from Brennan's side, tears slipping down her face. "There has to be something we can do to help!"

Frowning, Adam shook his head. "What do you want me to do?"

"Something, anything!" Shalimar cried. "Why can't Emma help!"

"Emma?" Adam blinked, puzzled. He let out a gasp and clasped his hands together. "That's it! Maybe Emma can reach Brennan through his dream and pull him back!"

"It's worth a shot." Shalimar smiled as she raced out of the room to bring Emma to the lab, hoping that her idea would prove to be successful.

--------------------------------------

Brennan grasped the silver ring of metal on his index finger and angrily tore it off. After stealing one final glance at it, he hurled the ring into the air. Channeling the electrical energy in his body into his fingertips, Brennan growled and shot a bolt of electricity at the ring. He watched to his satisfaction as it exploded into oblivion.

He hated himself. He hated Adam for not finding a cure; he hated himself for not being able to save Shalimar. He hated everything about new mutants; and yet, as he had watched himself destroy the ring that had been given to him as a sign of his mutant ability, it had seemed strangely familiar. It had almost seemed as if he had done it before; but that wasn't possible.

He was just about to lie down on a park bench when Emma appeared out of thin air beside him. He jumped back, eyes wide.

"Emma!"

Emma turned to face Brennan and nodded. "Brennan, I'm so glad I found you! Listen to me, okay? Whatever you've been going through, it's not real!"

"Not real?" Brennan frowned. "What are you talking about? You saw her die yourself, how can you tell me it wasn't real?"

Emma blinked. "Die…?" She gasped as she was struck with a sudden realization. "Oh Brennan, did you see Shalimar die?"

"Emma, what's wrong with you!" Brennan yelled. "You were there when I tried to save her; you were there when she died!"

Emma sighed and closed her eyes. It all made sense. The intense looks of pain that had flashed across Brennan's face, the numerous times he had cried out Shalimar's name; he had been forced to witness what had seemed to be her death.

"Okay Brennan, I know it'll seem hard to believe, but Shalimar isn't dead."

Brennan chuckled softly. "Look Emma, I appreciate you trying to joke around to cheer me up and all, but I just want to be alone right now."

"You don't understand!" Emma reached over to Brennan's hands and grasped them tightly. She looked up into his eyes, trying to channel her own psychic energy into his mind. "Listen, Brennan. You're sick. What you've seen recently, it's all a nightmare!"

"I'd like to believe that, Emma. I really would." Brennan sighed and tore his hands away from Emma's grasp. He turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"Brennan…" Emma sighed and ran ahead of him, blocking his path. He went to step around her, but she quickly mimicked his step.

"Emma, get out of my way!" Brennan growled. "I just want to-"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Emma cried. She raised her hand and brusquely slapped Brennan across the face. Letting out a sigh, she said, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I've linked my mind to your dream to tell you the truth. You have to believe it."

Brennan stared at Emma and gently rubbed his cheek. He had never seen Emma do anything so violent as to slap someone; that alone was a sign to him that she meant what she was saying. "Okay, say I do believe you. How are you going to prove it to me?"

"Come back with me." Emma grasped his hands and held them tightly, gazing up into his eyes. "Believe."

Brennan nodded and closed his eyes, and the last thing he pictured before falling into a deep sleep was the beauty of Shalimar's perfect smile.

--------------------------------------

"Did it work?"

"His vital signs have become more stable; something must have helped."

"Why isn't he awake yet?"

Brennan's mind raced to process what was going on. Slowly his eyes opened as he woke from his slumber. "Guys, guys, keep it down, I'm trying to…" His voice trailed off as his eyes fell on Shalimar. He cocked his head to one side, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Shalimar grinned. "Don't look so disappointed to see me, Brennan!" Sitting down beside him, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. "You really gave us a scare, buddy."

Brennan smiled and returned her embrace. He smiled; this was as real as it could get, as real as his love for her. "You don't know the half of it. You scared me more than you'll ever know."

Shalimar frowned in bewilderment, but let it pass. She would question him later; at that moment she was overcome with joy at the fact that Brennan was okay.

"Okay guys, I know we're all happy that Brennan's awake, but I need you to give us some space," said Adam. Ruffling through a stack of paper he held in his hands, he said, "I have to run some tests to make sure your vital signs are back to normal."

Brennan sighed wistfully as Shalimar rose from his lap. Just before she turned to leave, she leaned over and pressed her lips against Brennan's. As they drew apart, Shalimar winked and said, "You be a good boy for Adam, okay?"

Grinning, Brennan nodded, the feeling of Shalimar's lips against his still a fresh sensation in his mind. As he lay back for Adam to perform necessary tests, he silently made an oath in his mind.

He would protect Shalimar, and if ever she did contract a serious illness, he would save her… Or die trying.


End file.
